White Light and The Black Shadow
by Aaron The Thunder God
Summary: Naruto awakened the power of The Sage of the Six Paths on the Tazuna's bridge. How will this affect him and Konoha? Taken under the wing of Jiraiya, Naruto will learn how to be a true shinobi, and protect his comrades. Will he become the savior of the world? Or will he succumb to his own power and destroy the very thing he strove to protect the most? Naruto-Rinnegan


**Author's Note:** This is a Naruto fanfiction. It will take place during the wave arc, and then on. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got so consumed in ideas for stories and what not, I lost track of time. Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything else I borrow from other places. What I do own, are ideas, concepts, techniques, and other things I create. If you have any questions pertaining to the story ask me.

-White Light and The Black Shadow-

"Why did you do it teme!? I could've handled the hit!" yelled a certain blue-eyed blond as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"I don't know… my body just _moved. _Now wipe those tears from your eyes dobe, it isn't proper for a ninja. You know Naruto, I always considered you a friend…my best friend. I don't know why, I just hated you at the same time….. No need to thank me, all I did was make sure a worthless dobe like you would survive in order to become a great ninja." With that, Sasuke passed on to the next life.

Naruto's mind went completely blank. He started breathing heavily as he held his rival in his arms_. 'Dead….he's really dead….' _Naruto could not control the stream of tears falling down his cheeks, but felt a sharp pain rack his body when his eyes started to burn.

-White Light and The Black Shadow-

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The water rippled inside the sewer, as water raged from a cage with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Two luminescent glowing red orbs lit up the large room as the form of a fox with nine tails was revealed.

"**It is time…..time for the world to know power…..FINALLY!" **with those words, the beast let out a roar that would frighten kages. Vile red chakra that seemed to be the very definition of maliciousness exploded from all around the fox.

-White Light and The Black Shadow-

_The Bridge_

Haku watched with terror as red chakra exploded from Naruto's form. She watched him turn around with break-neck speeds, and disappear. Sensing danger, she tried to go to another ice mirror, before he appeared in the air, and gripped her neck like a vice. He clutched her wrist before spinning mid-air and threw her towards the floor.

Haku had to fight to keep consciousness from her face slamming into the concrete floor, cracking it.

-WLTBS-

"Hatake, is this your jutsu's work?" Zabuza, the demon of the mist asked.

"No…..this is something far more vile than anything I could create." Kakashi's thoughts wondered, trying to pinpoint and sense the chakra_. 'Naruto! Is the seal broken?! I must end this fight quickly before the Kyuubi gets out of hand.' _Kakashi withdrew a scroll, and prepared to finish the fight.

-WLTBS-

After Naruto's brutal onslaught, Haku was prepared to die. It was like the boys power had tripled, no _quintupled_ with that red chakra around him.

She closed her eyes, and prepared for the finishing blow. He had shattered all her mirrors, broke her left wrist, and had her right hand in a death grip. He cocked back his fist, and the red chakra seemed to warp the space around his hand while it was being concentrated there. The fist was sent towards her face, and she knew it was over.

Haku opened her eyes surprised not to feel any pain. Right before Naruto's fist hit her face, she felt a _change_. It was in his chakra. It was no longer the same evil feeling, or super dense. While it was still rather dense for ordinary chakra, it felt rather….calming. Apparently, even if the fist didn't make contact, the force was enough to shatter her mask. It fell into pieces around her, and she saw eyes that would be considered rather….. "Beautiful."

His eyes, no longer the red slits they had been before, were very different. The pupil was now a black dot with one black ring around it, while the iris and scerla were now a light purple.

He seemed rather calm now, and instead of the overwhelming rage she felt before, it was now replaced with sadness as he started to sniffle.

" You aren't going to kill me, Naruto?"

"No…. it won't change anything…. Even if you are dead, it won't bring him back, it isn't worth it. Haku."

This surprised her, they had met in the forest, but he hadn't even looked at her yet to know who she was. " You already knew, didn't you? Who I was? Yet you didn't tell your teammates."

"I didn't really know, yet I did at the same time. I had a feeling you weren't who you said you were." Naruto clutched his temples as they started to burn. " Ahh! Kami my eyes!"

"What is that Dojutsu (Eye Technique) you have, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her with confusion, " Two questions, what is a Dojutsu, and what in the hell makes you think I have one?"

" To answer your first question, a Dojutsu is a technique that originates in the eyes, giving the user special abilities. The second question-"

Haku performed hand signs before saying **"Hyoton: Hyōbon"** (Ice Release: Ice Plate) A small shiny piece of ice in the shape of a circle appeared in Haku's hand. Naruto looked into it before noticing his eyes.

"What the hell!? What's up with the eyes!? Oh kami, these better not be permanent, why can't they be orange and blue? Who the hell likes purple?" Naruto complained to the humor of Haku.

Haku's face became serious as she looked directly into Naruto's purple eyes. "Naruto, I have a favor."

"What is it Haku?"

"I need you to…..kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened to dramatic proportions. "What!? Why!? No! I won't do it Haku!" Naruto said while shaking his head.

" You must, I'm a tool that has failed, because I lost. I can no longer serve Zabuza-sama. I do not deserve any respect, now all I ask for is death." Haku opened her robe, and pulled out a kunai. Naruto hesitantly took it from her hand, and prepared to fulfill her wish.

Naruto held in his tears, he cried once already, and he would cry no longer. " Are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked, looking down at the kunai in his hand with a solemn expression on his face.

Haku immediately nodded her head, waiting for her impending death. Naruto aimed for her stomach, and hesitantly stabbed her.

Naruto felt a tight squeeze on his wrist coming from Haku's hand. She looked towards him sincerely before smiling. " Sorry Naruto-san, there is still one last chance to fulfill my duty as a tool." Haku then disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto felt something, and focusing on his eyes, detected a large amount of chakra being expelled from Kakashi. _'No! She intends to take the hit for Zabuza!'_

-WLTBS-

_With Zabuza and Kakashi_

Kakashi performed the necessary hand signs for his signature S-rank attack,** Raikiri **(Lightning Cutter). He had kept a continuous check on the Kyuubi's chakra. But something strange happened. The Kyuubi's power appeared and stayed for a few moments, before being replaced by this peaceful chakra. Was Naruto okay?

He charged at Zabuza, who was being restrained by his ninja hounds. Right before the attack hit, an ice mirror formed right next to them and Haku appeared in front of her master. Kakashi looked on as he realized it was too late to change course.

Naruto appeared next to Haku with lightning speed, and gripped Kakashi' wrist.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto and noticed his eyes. _'The Rinnegan! Hokage-sama must be informed immediately!' _

"Sensei! Don't kill her! She isn't thinking straight! Please!"

Zabuza looked at Naruto before smirking. " Out of my way brat!" Zabuza freed himself from the hounds with a burst of strength. He tried to swing his sword, but found he couldn't. He looked directly into Naruto's eyes, and was thrown away by a unknown force.

Naruto stood between Kakashi and Haku. With his back turned to Haku, he had his arms spread wide, " You cannot kill her sensei! She is my friend!" he started to march towards Zabuza, who was just now getting up.

"And you! Haku is not a tool to be used! She is a person! She has feelings, personality, chakra, a heart, soul, will, and everything else! She looks up to you! She considers you a father! And you won't even acknowledge it! It pisses me off! Are you trying to tell me no matter how much she has killed, sacrificed, and done for you, you still won't even give her that much!?" Naruto was now standing in front of him, looking into his guilty orbs.

"Tch…Is this true, Haku?" Zabuza asked.

Haku nodded with tears coming out of her eyes then she ran and hugged Zabuza. To Kakashi's surprise, the demon of the mist hugged back. Kakashi's could've sword he saw a tear fall down his eyes. Probably just chakra exhaustion taking effect.

" Sakura, you and Tazuna-san go check on Sasuke." Kakashi commanded Sakura, receiving a nod.

Sakura ran over with Tazuna in order to check Sasuke's pulse. She put her finger to his neck. She felt nothing, not even a beat. Her breathing kicked up as she struggled to calm herself down. _'Come on Sakura, you weren't the smartest kid in the academy for nothing, just think rationally.' _After calming down, she noticed the near-invisible senbon in Sasuke's neck. She slowly removed them, waited a moment, and checked his pulse again.

Tazuna watched Sakura concentrate on finding the slightest heart beat, before her eyes snapped open with tears.

"He's okay Kakashi-sensei! You hear that Naruto!?"

Naruto let out the air he didn't know he was holding in before smiling.

"Kid…"

"Yeah, Zabuza-teme?"

"….Thank you."

"Oh sorry, what was that teme? I'm a bit deaf." Naruto jabbed with a playful smile on his face.

A tic mark appeared on Zabuza's forehead. Before he had the chance to reply, they all were alerted to someone presence by the sound of a wooden 'clack'.

" Well well, it appears not even a no good ninja can take out a construction worker. Well, if you want to get the job done, you have to do it yourself." Naruto noticed the massive amount of thugs Gato had behind him. "No need to apologize Zabuza-san, Haku-san. You'll pay me back some how, won't you, Haku-chan?" Gato said with a lustful grin on his face.

Naruto grit his teeth together nearly cracking them.

"Naruto calm down, how much chakra do you have left?" Kakashi asked trying to calm his student.

" Enough to kick this bastards ass all the way to Kumogakure (Village Hidden in The Clouds). "

Kakashi chuckled, " That's the spirit! Now the technique you did to blast Zabuza away earlier, can you use it?"

" I think so, I kind of did it by accident. I'll try." Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, wary of the thugs approaching them. _' These eyes… allow me to sense chakra, I can feel it. Sakura-chan won't be much help. Sasuke-teme is down for the count. Zabuza and Haku are straight out of chakra. Kakashi-sensei and I are the only ones able to fight right now. But sensei doesn't have nearly enough chakra left to take down all of the thugs. It is all riding on me, come on Naruto! Focus!'_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Jutsu) 10 clones of Kakashi appeared with kunai in each hand. They all charged at the men and used their superior abilities to dispatch them at an exceptional rate. After a few moments, all the clones were expelled, leaving only Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw the sweat dripping down his face_. 'Come on Naruto!' _

Kakashi saw the men charging towards him. He flipped over them and started fighting to the best of his ability. He kicked one in the face before stabbing two with a kunai. Jumping and landing on the handle of a spear, he threw the kunai into the crowd, getting two of them in the skull. A man tried to stab him with a fishing trident, key word _tried_. Kakashi grabbed the trident out of the man's grip, before impaling him and two men on it.

Kakashi jumped back to where Naruto was dripping with sweat. It was at his time Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked towards the large crowd, before aiming his arms towards them. The ground started to crack and the area of the bridge ahead of them started to fall to pieces. An unseen force sent all the men flying into the water.

Naruto put his hands down before seeing Gato trying to run away. _'Nope, you won't be getting away!'_

Gato looked in fear when Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. He was crouched down and had his palm facing his stomach. "Goodbye Gato!" Gato was sent sailing away right towards Zabuza. Zabuza seemed to have regained enough energy to pick up his sword. He charged at Gato's sailing form, cleaver in hand. He jumped into the air above Gato's flying body, before slashing his sword down, cutting him in half.

Zabuza landed and fell to his knees, dropping his **Kubikiribōchō **(Decapitation Carving Knife). "Damn, I am no where near what I used to be. Can't even take out a jonin and his fresh out of the academy genin, disgraceful. "

Kakashi laughed and looked at him, " You and me both Zabuza-san. Now what are we going to do with you two?" Kakashi said looking at Zabuza and Haku.

" We could take them back to the village and they could become Konoha ninja." Naruto said.

Kakashi nearly choked on his spit. " Naruto! You really think the Hokage will be okay with us bringing foreign dangerous ninja into the village!? Forget the Hokage, what do you think the council will do!?"

" Don't worry sensei, I have an idea." Naruto said with an evil smile on his face.

-WLTBS-

_Konohagakure_

_Hokage's Mansion_

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen a lot of things in his life. Jiraiya getting pummeled by Tsunade, the Fourth Hokage falling off the Hokage Monument, the Kyuubi, 3 ninja wars, but this note was like some godly force was just being an ass.

He looked down at the letter sent to him by Kakashi via messenger bird. This news was ground breaking. If the word to spread that Konoha had a ninja with the legendary Dojutsu, one that is said to have been possessed by the **Rikudō Sennin **(Sage of The Six Paths), all hell would break loose. Not only one of their ninja's, but one which held the **Kyuubi no Yoko, **was the son of **Akai no Shi **(Red Death) Kushina Uzumaki, and the Yondaime Hokage also known as the **Kiiroi Senkō **(The Yellow Flash), Minato Namikaze.

No doubt every single shinobi country would hunt Naruto down in order to claim his power. He would need protection, and Sarutobi knew just who to call.

"Wolf?" Sarutobi called as his most trusted Anbu appeared next to him. The unique thing about the Anbu name wolf was that it was a title passed down. Each Hokage had one 'Wolf'. This Anbu was to be there most trusted Anbu and carried enough village secrets to destroy Konohagakure.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Fetch me Jiraiya, I believe he should be in **Yukagakure **(Hot Springs Village). Bring him here, tell him _'The song bird finally sung.'_

"Hai!"

-WLTBS-

_Land of Waves_

_Tazuna's House_

Naruto woke up from a refreshing nap. If his estimation was correct, it was around 9:00 a.m . Well it was a bit more than a nap, he slept for nearly 15 hours! It had been 6 days since the wave incident, and today was the day Kakashi said he wanted to talk to Naruto.

Naruto turned to his room's door and it was slid open. The tall form of Kakashi was revealed and he smiled. "Yo Naruto. Let's go somewhere were we can talk in private."

After exiting the house, they walked into the forest surrounding it. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a open prairie.

After checking if the coast was clear, Kakashi decided it was safe to talk. " Okay Naruto, what I am about to tell you is top secret information. I am about to reveal S-rank secrets of our village. Please channel chakra into your eyes."

Naruto had figured out how to deactivate and activate his eyes at will. He channeled the chakra into his eyes, making them purple with a 1 black ring.

"Those eyes, are the Rinnegan. The only people that know of your bloodline are myself, Hokage-sama, and Jiraiya-sama. We have known that they would awaken at some time in your life. It is the secret bloodline of the Uzumaki clan. The last person to awaken it was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the Shodaime Hokage(First Hokage), and first holder of the Kyuubi. She left scrolls knowing that it would awaken later on, which the Hokage will give you when we get back."

Kakashi looked at Naruto's face. It showed betrayal, hurt, and overwhelming surprise.

"You knew this, and you didn't tell me? If you know all that then surely you have to know who my parents are!"

Kakashi felt overwhelming guilt as he clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Jiraiya-sama will have to tell you."

After a bit of thought Naruto hesitantly nodded. "Wait, whose Jiraiya?"

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. " You know, the Toad Sage? Jiraiya of the 3 Sannin? The teacher of the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Ooooh! Yeah…nope I still don't know who that is."

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh well, lets head towards the village now."

-WLTBS-

_1 mile from Konohagakure_

The group of ninja walked along the dirt road nearing Konoha. Naruto walked next to Haku while they chatted, Sasuke was being pestered by Sakura, and Kakashi and Zabuza were walking in front of the group.

Kakashi raised his left hand, stopping the group. Four Konoha Anbu appeared in front of them, and one with a red and green cat mask walked forward. "Please state as two why you are bringing two missing ninja to Konoha."

Kakashi stepped forward, " Yo! Yamato it's nice seeing you after so long! How have you been?"

"Kakashi-sempai refer to me as Cat, and cut the small talk."

Kakashi turned serious, " We would like to have a meeting with Hokage-sama, it involves a S-rank secret so I cannot talk about it here."

Cat nodded before escorting them to the Hokage's Mansion.

-WLTBS-

_Hokage's Mansion_

"So let me get this straight Kakashi-kun, you and Naruto thought it would be a good idea to bring an A-rank missing ninja and his disciple into the village in order to become ninja's of Konoha?" Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples while he leaned forward on his desk.

Kakashi nervously smiled, "Correction sir, Naruto thought it would be."

" Jiji (Gramps) please! Allow them to stay! Don't think of it as a favor, think of it as a opportunity. Not only are you getting two reliable ninja- no wait one reliable then there is Zabuza-teme, but you are getting a ninja that is a master in covert operations. Then you are getting the** Hyoton** (Ice Release) kekkai genkai!"

Sarutobi couldn't deny it, even if he denied it, the council would have his head if he did. Kami knows how much they love their kekkai genkai. "Okay they can become Konoha shinobi, but they will be under probation until I deem it necessary to trust you two. You will be constantly monitored until you have proven yourself worthy of my trust. Cat, please escort them to where they will be living."

The Cat anbu appeared from before and took them away.

"Now, Team 7 will receive their pay, Sakura and Sasuke you may go, I need to have a talk with Naruto-kun and Kakashi"

After the two left, Sarutobi activated the privacy seal behind his desk, and Jiraiya came in through the window.

"Still not using the door Jiraiya-kun?"

"Nope doors too boring. Hey there Naruto!" the Toad Sage said with a gleeful smile.

"How do you know who I am you weirdo?" Naruto asked with a curious look.

" Naruto be more respectful!" Kakashi nearly shouted.

"Why I am the one who named you! I am no weirdo! I am the master of toads! Tamer of ladies! The ultimate ladies man! The Gallant Toad Sage! I am Jirai-urk!" Jiraiya was cut off by a swift kick to the head via Naruto.

"Yeah yeah sounds stupid."

" Why you little…..watch it gaki. I could whip your fresh out of the academy ass in my sleep."

"I'd like to see you try old man!"

Sarutobi coughed breaking the two up from their headbutting. " Jiraiya-kun lets remember why I called you hear. The Rinnegan. Naruto please activate them for us Naruto."

The feeling in the air turned serious. Naruto closed his eyes, and seconds later snapped them open revealing the purple orbs.

Jiraiya knelt down and inspected the eyes. "Hmm…This is strange, Naruto's eyes only have one ring, while Nagato's had 4 when they were awakened. Maybe it is explained in Mito Uzumaki's scrolls. "

Sarutobi got up and moved the Yondaime Hokage's picture on the wall, revealing a safe. Opening it with an application of chakra, Sarutobi pulled out 4 scrolls.

"One of these scrolls is a letter from your father, another is from your mother. The third explains the Rinnegan and its abilities. The last scroll, includes a few jutsu from your mother and father, and a map to there, well now your, house. "

Naruto grabbed the four scrolls, before grabbing the map. He opened the scroll from his father before reading it. Several flashes of happiness crossed his face, before tears started to pour out of his eyes.

" I need to be alone." Naruto ran out of the room to his favorite thinking spot.

"Don't worry, I got this. I missed the first 13 years of his life, and I ain't missing a moment more." Jiraiya followed after him by jumping out the window.

-WLTBS-

" I thought I'd find you here." Jiraiya said as he walked up to Naruto, who was currently sitting on top of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto turned towards him and sniffled. "What do you want, _godfather_?"

Those words stung Jiraiya. " I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto, but I am here now. Your father sealed the Kyuubi in you hoping you would master its power."

"You mean that piece of crap Hokage!? I looked up to him! He tried protecting me by sealing the Kyuubi into me! Look were that got me! I was shunned half my life! I didn't have a real damn friend until I was 10! For kami's sake 10! And you! Where were you!? Weren't you supposed to care for me!? I needed you and –"

Naruto was lifted up by his jacket's collar by Jiraiya. " You think I wanted to be away from you!? I tried! But no, the council said keeping my spy network would keep the village moving! Who do you think you got all those birthday gifts from? Didn't you ever wonder how you got a _frog_ wallet?"

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out his wallet. "This is from you?"

"Yes, I wanted to make some contribution to your life. Sorry, now let us go find your new house."

-WLTBS-

_Miles From Konoha_

Naruto's new home was located miles behind the Hokage Monument leading into a vast forest. It was a 3-story, tall light brown house. It was surrounded by large walls, and the entrance was a large metal gate with a swirl on it.

"Naruto cut your finger with a kunai, and swipe your hand on the seal. It reacts and opens to only your blood. You can change it to allow certain people in, and the like."

Naruto nicked his thumb and touched the gate. It opened allowing them access to the actual door into the house. After entering the house, they took notice of everything.

Directly to the left of the doorway was the living room. If you went threw the living room, you would find a large kitchen with marble tables, dark brown wooden cabinets and high-quality kitchen tools. Matching everything else in the kitchen, was a polished metal refrigerator. To the right of the doorway was a well-lit room. It contained many portraits of Minato and Kushina. There was a large couch against the wall facing a large flat-screen tv. (Assuming they have tv in the Ninja World, I don't know)

Next to the couch, was a large stairway leading upstairs. Upstairs was apparently the bedrooms. There was another living room, with two couches, and a large tv against the wall. To the left was the last stairway, and straight ahead was a hallway with 5 doors. One door led to his mother and father's room. The next 3 were guest rooms, and the last nearly brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

It was painted sky blue, and had one large white crib in the center of the room. This was supposed to be his room. The place he would grow up. Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back, before going to the last floor.

It was a large library of scrolls and other things. Books, notes, and it had a desk against the wall.

"This must be your parents library, and that is most likely your father's desk. That is where he did all his work, came up with new jutsu, ideas, and other things. Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts Naruto, I'll be back tomorrow. From here on out, I will be training you. It will be intense, since the chunin exams are in 3 months, I kind of have too." With that, Jiraiya **shunshin'd **away.

Naruto sat down in his father's desk before rereading his father's scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. Hopefully your mother survived, if not I am sorry. If you think I sealed the Kyuubi in you in order to make you a weapon, I didn't. I did it because I have faith in you, and know you can master its power. While I am writing this your mother, Kushina is yelling at me to go down and eat. Hehe, well I hope you turn out to be a great ninja. Hopefully Jiraiya was there for you, like a godfather should be. If he wasn't, well don't be to mad. You probably had people like Saru-jiji and my student Kakashi-kun looking after you. Also watch out for Danzo! He is a power-hungry bastard! Do not believe anything he tells you. In one of the scrolls you will find instructions to my __**Rasengan**__, and __**Hiraishin**__. Hopefully you will master them. Goodbye son, remember, I love you._

Naruto smiled and closed the scroll. He picked up the one from his mother, and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Well hopefully your father hasn't taken all the attention! I can feel you squirming around in my tummy right now. It feels funny yanno? Talking to someone that hasn't even been born yet. Hopefully by this age you'll have met Mikoto-chan's son Sasuke. I know you guys will be bestfriends like her and I were. Give Kyuu-chan a hello for me neh? I know you'll become a greater ninja than I or your father were. I love you son! You are my little Naru-chan! Always keep that in mind! Don't eat to much junk food! And if you are anything like me or your father, you have a unnatural love for ramen. Don't eat too much, kay? Eat healthy! Don't forget to drink milk everyday! Your father says I'm babying you too much, whatever. I love you Naru-chan!_

Naruto smiled and laughed at his mother's writing. " Now lets see what the hype is all about." Naruto opened the scroll form Mito Uzumaki, and prepared himself. Naruto found the words blurry before activating his **Rinnegan**, which made the writing clear.

_I am Mito Uzumaki, last wielder of the__** Rinnegan. **__If you have awakened it, I am sorry. You must have lost something terribly important for it to awaken. It is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan, and is extremely rare, even among the clan. There have been very few users of the __**Rinnegan. **__Myself, you, Sadahiko Uzumaki, Ryuu Uzumaki, Kosei Uzumaki, and a few others. I will list a the __**Rinnegan's **__abilities below._

_**Uzumaki's Rinnegan: **__There are two types of Rinnegan. This one contains four levels. Each level gives the user certain abilities. You will start with one ring, and then on. The only person known to achieve the fourth level was the __**Rikudō Sennin**__._

_**Level 1:**__ One ring located around the pupil. The user will gain the gravity affinity, along with any three elemental affinities. You will be able to copy movement, like the __**Sharingan**__, and you will have increased perception. You can sense and locate chakra signatures. You will gain an increase in chakra and chakra control. With enough practice, the user can also use sub-elements, and rarely, tertiary elements._

_**Level 2:**__ You will gain another affinity, and another ring. You will be able to read enemy movement better, detect a persons elemental affinity by looking at them, a large boost in chakra control, and an increase in chakra reserves. _

_**Level 3:**__ This level can be identified by 3 rings surrounding the pupil. The user will gain a huge boost in chakra reserves, and chakra control. The last of the five elements will be unlocked. They will gain access to one of the secret abilities of the __**Rinnegan**__, the __**Chibaku Tensei**__ (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth). _

_**Level 4:**__ The __**Rinnegan**__ will now have four rings surrounding the black pupil. This is the ultimate form of the __**Rinnegan**__. This gives a large boost in chakra control, chakra reserves, and the ability to copy jutsu up to B-rank. With enough practice, you could subdue tailed beast with this level._

_**Sub-Elements**_

_Wood: Water & Earth_

_Lava: Earth & Fire_

_Boil: Water & Fire_

_Ice: Wind & Water_

_Storm: Water & Lightning_

_**Tertiary Elements**_

_**Crystal: Water, Earth, & Lightning**_

_**Tempest: Lightning, Wind, & Water**_

_**Steel: Fire, Earth, & Water**_

_**Dust: Earth, Fire, & Wind**_

_**Kyogi Rinnegan**__ (Untrue Rinnegan): This form of the__** Rinnegan **__has no levels. The __**Kyogi**__**Rinnegan **__can be identified by four black rings around a black pupil, and a purple scerla and iris. The user has six different abilities, or 'paths' as they are called. All though the abilities have been known to differ in each person, so there is no set information I can give you. _

_The only other piece of advice I may give you is, be careful. If the ninja villages are anything like I remember, they will hunt you. They will seek your eyes. I beg of you, do not let this happen. Even if it means suicide, do not let these eyes fall into the wrong hands. I pray to you that you never meet another Rinnegan wielder, as you would cause much destruction. _

Naruto rolled the scroll back up, and dwelled on his new information. Well, if what Mito said was true, he would need to train. Harder than he ever had to in his life. Not only did he have the chunin exams coming up, but foreign villages would be there as well. He would need to protect these powerful eyes of his. He would train hard, and become strong. First, he would need to get his rest, and then he would train tomorrow.

-WLTBS-

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hoped you enjoy, it took me around 2 days to write this. I am also going to start working on other stories, such as a Naruto/Fairy Tail story, and a OC Fairy Tail story. I won't be working on "Naruto: Mage of Fairy Tail" because I quite simply don't like it. Sorry, but I will try to fire out a new Fairy Tail story soon.

Also check out a poll I am setting up in order to determine my Fairy Tail Original character, whose name is Logan "Jay" Salvatore. The poll is to determine his secondary magic, with his primary being "Take-Over". His Take-Over will be based on various demons and monsters he absorbs into his body. Check it out my fans!

Thunder God flashes away!


End file.
